Sweet Cajun Beauty
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: In 1862 New Orleans, Kenya and her family are slaves for a rich white man and his family. Will she find forbidden love somehow after a certain young man from Wisconsin finds her crying about the agony of her life? ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Here's another Jack/Kenya one-shot I've had in mind... This takes place around 50 years before the whole _Titanic _era (1912) and things might be a bit intense until Jack sweeps his beloved chocolate goddess off of her feet, lmao. Enjoy this and stay tuned for my present-day fics, guys! ;)**

**James Cameron owns _Titanic _and its characters... Kenya Robinson is my OC.**

* * *

**Sweet Cajun Beauty**

Kenya Robinson and her family began suffering through another day of constant mistreatment and agony, since they were slaves for a rich white family in their hometown of New Orleans, Louisiana. In the hot August sun, they continued to work on the plantation field under the pressures of their slave masters, and their wives and children just watched them suffer.

While her parents and brothers worked on the plantation field, Kenya and her older sister Tanya were cleaning up the rich family's house while having the least bit of motivation to do so. In this time period, slavery was fairly common and Kenya as well as the rest of her family never understood why. They thought that it shouldn't matter if someone had a different skin tone than another individual. Everyone should be all treated equally.

It was Kenya's birthday in just a matter of a few more hours, and she figured that it won't be an amazing one, but rather pointless and repetitive. "Damn... This cleanin' business ain't no joke! Boy, am I starvin'," she muttered to her sister, scrubbing the tiles of the bathroom floor with a small toothbrush.

"Yeah! These heffas don't know nothin' about generosity!" Tanya agreed, heading into the bedroom of the slave master and his wife to fix their bed as well as cleaning ther knicknacks they had in there. "Is there any white person in New Orleans, or all of America even, that knows how to treat a person of colour right?"

As Kenya was done finishing her job of cleaning the bathroom, she followed her sister to help her make the bed. "That's what I wanna know," she mused. "If only a handsome, but accepting white man came and brought us some food, I'd die happy!"

Back outside, the slave masters were still doing their usual caterwauling of having the rest of Kenya's family do their so-called 'chores' just right. They constantly yelled at them to go faster as they continued working under the blazing hot Louisiana sun.

"Please let us rest! We've done enough," Kenya's mother Angela pleaded. All she and the others wanted was to just be free. This work was truly too much for them.

"Y'all are done when I say y'all are done!" replied angrily one of the men. "Now shut up and keep working!"

"But, Master—" Angela tried to say.

"NOW!" the man screamed back.

Just then, a young man by the name of Jack Dawson who looked about 20, walked toward the family's house to meet a friend who lived in New Orleans. He was quite surprised as to what he was seeing. Of course, it was the year 1862, and slavery was something he had seen for almost his whole life. But the thing was, he had never understood why it existed.

Trying to keep his cool, Jack walked to his friend. "Hey, Richie!" he said in his best cheerful tone, referring to the man that was yelling at the Robinson family.

"Long time no see, Jack," Richie remarked, giving his travelling artist friend a hug.

"I-I had no idea that you were a slave owner... This is crazy," Jack said, feeling bad for them. Everyone he knew were racists except for him. Usually he would be one just like every white person in this era, but he had been raised better than this.

Disliking black people was one thing, but mistreating them for their skin colour was another. Jack shook his head in utter disgust. "What the hell is all of this? These people don't have the right to suffer under the hot sun!" Jack protested, crossing his arms.

Richie's blue eyes grew big with shock and disgust. Was Jack actually sticking up for these people? "Since when did ya become an abolitionist descendant, my friend?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Everyone knows that negroes are worthless."

Jack shook his head again. "Well, to me they're not!" he snapped back. "Everyone should be treated equally." Irritated, he stormed off and headed inside the house of who he thought was his friend. He'd kill for some food right now.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin'?" Richie asked angrily. Jack just simply flipped him off as he went inside.

He looked for the kitchen since he was beyond starving and noticed one of the women from the slaves' family crying from the bedroom of Richie and his wife. Jack was curious to know why she was so upset since he had always been raised to help someone in need, regardless of colour or gender.

"Hey, miss. What's wrong?" Jack asked sweetly, coming into the room and sitting down with her. He thought she was strikingly beautiful the second she lifted her head up.

"Why do you care? You probably one of 'dem slaves masters outside," Kenya replied with an edge in her tone of voice. She slowly scooched away from Jack, wondering why he was even in the same room as her.

"I'm not and I care because if that's your family out there, they don't deserve to be treated the way they are!" Jack replied, pointing out of the window. "Look at me," he brought Kenya's face close to his. "If I could, I would take all of you guys away from that asshole who I thought was my friend. You don't deserve shit like that."

"What's your name, hun?" Kenya leaned her head to the side, furrowing a brow as she was really concerned as to who this man was and what he wanted from her.

"Jack. Jack Dawson," he told her. "And you, lovely?"

"Kenya... Kenya Robinson," Kenya said, introducing herself with a sheepish smile on her face. "I'm starvin'," she moaned.

"That makes two of us!" Jack chuckled. "I guess that douche wouldn't mind if I fixed us a little somethin' to eat in his kitchen. C'mon," he held out his hand.

"Whatever you say, cutie!" Kenya smiled as she held Jack's hand and walked down to the kitchen with him. Just as they went down the stairs, Tanya came out from one of the rooms quite puzzled.

She was sure that Kenya's prayer had somewhat been answered about a handsome white man bringing her food. Putting away her cleaning supplies, she decided to join the two as she was also hungry and tired.

"Guess you got what you wished for, sis!" Tanya smiled. "Who are you?" she asked the blonde-haired man holding hands with her sister. She prayed that he wasn't some slave owner on the down low or anything.

"I'm Jack Dawson," Jack replied with a friendly smile. "I didn't know this beautiful woman was your sister."

"Well, she is! And her birthday is tomorrow," Tanya pointed out.

"Really? How old are you turnin', dollface?" Jack asked sweetly, stroking the side of Kenya's face. He was already in absolute love with her.

"I'll be 20 years old tomorrow, darlin'," Kenya smiled brightly as Jack went into the kitchen to find some items to make sandwiches with.

The kitchen looked absolutely perfect and spotless, thanks to Kenya and her sister. It had burgundy walls with pots and pans hanging off of them above the stove while cupboards were on the other end of the room while a big wooden table was in the centre. It certainly had a comfortable and welcoming vibe to it.

Jack was finished making the sandwiches and poured sweet tea in three glasses for him, Kenya, and Tanya. The three all sat down at the table, indulging in what seemed like their first meal since they gobbled it down so fast. Jack started kissing Kenya's neck and she felt something she thought she'd never feel for a white man; pure arousal and happiness.

"Honey, we've known each other for like 20 minutes!" Kenya pointed out, giggling as she took a sip of her sweet tea.

"I know, but I already love you," Jack smiled, kissing her even more. It was something about her silky smooth chocolate complexion that drove him crazy. He sure had jungle fever alright. "Tomorrow I'll give you the best birthday present ever," he said in a husky tone, making Kenya even more turned on.

Tanya started to feel a bit uncomfortable at the table since premarital sex during this time was considered taboo. But as long as her sister was happy, she'd be the same for her. She cleared her throat, interrupting Jack and Kenya's little moment.

"Y'all betta stop bein' nasty before that fella comes in here finding out that we eatin' his food!" Tanya snapped. "Get a damn room for all I care, jus' as long as y'all don't leave stains on the sheets," she joked, taking another bite of her sandwich that had ham, turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, hot mustard, and mayo.

"Fine! We'll save it for tomorrow," Jack mused, winking at Kenya.

The trio continued eating and got back to doing their own thing before Richie came in to see if they were cleaning and cooking just right for his family. Jack agreed to see Kenya again tomorrow for her birthday and she did in fact lose her virginity to him in one of the rooms of the house while Richie's family was out and the rest of the Robinsons were working on their own 'chores.'

After knowing each other for a day and then some, Jack and Kenya loved each other regardless of that as well as colour. Maybe forbidden love did exist somehow.


End file.
